


The Wonders of Pre-Lubing

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Lubing, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, The Ackleconda, The Padabooty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: It's about Jared's hits and misses when he finds out about pre-lubing.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 14





	The Wonders of Pre-Lubing

Jensen is tongue-fucking Jared’s mouth while a hand works on their erections, which slide against each other in a delicious way. And kissing is something Jensen knows how to do wonderfully, so much so that Jared ignores the fact that the Impala's backseat isn't suitable for two big men like them. But being the great boyfriend that he is, Jared agreed to satisfy Jensen's desire to fuck in the Impala.

"I need to fuck you right now," Jensen says, and Jared wants that mouth back on his.

"Yeah," he agrees because another thing that Jensen is also an expert at is fucking.

His co-star helps him with his boots, jeans, and underwear, leaving Jared naked from the waist down after some awkward maneuvers. He leans his head against the window then, spreads his legs as wide as possible in the small space and waits for Jensen's fingers.

"Shit! The lube is in my jacket," Jensen says after looking for the sachet in his pants. The jacket that was in Dean's room when they were shooting the last scene of the day.

"Do you have some?" Jensen asks, hopefully.

"No," Jared says, wanting to add that lube has always been Jensen's responsibility, but the frustrated look prevents him from doing this. Those raised eyebrows can only mean one thing. "Don't even think about it, Jensen."

"Come on, baby. I promise to soak you in saliva first."

The hand around his penis again is distracting, but..."With that monster of yours? Nope, without lube isn't an option. And you remember well what happened that time we tried it, everyone found out and every time I needed to sit on the set, a damn pink heart cushion appeared out of nowhere."

"The guys just wanted to help."

One thumb just touches his slit, and Jared squirms on the seat, his left hand holding the leather.

"My answer is still no, babe," he moans. "We can still use our hands and mouths, though.”

However, in the next second, Jensen's hand is no longer on his cock. Jared wants to shout out his own frustration or punch Jensen, but the second option isn't viable because his co-star will need his face intact to film tomorrow.

"I don't think I'm in the mood anymore." Jensen's expression closes up, and he tucks his hard cock back in his pants. The door opens then, and Jensen gets out of the Impala. "I'll wait for you in the car," he says without even looking in Jared's direction.

What the fuck?

Jared’s neglected erection begins to lose interest without stimulation. He sighs, watching Jensen walk away. He loves his boyfriend with all his heart, but Jensen can react like a five-year-old when he doesn't get what he wants, and it's an annoying aspect of his personality. But Jensen isn't the only one who will end the night frustrated, apparently.

Jared moves to a sitting position and gets his pants. A little contortion and he puts his pants back on. The underwear and socks go into the jacket pocket, though, because the fewer clothes he's wearing when he gets home, the better. All he wants is a shower and bed after this fiasco.

Presentable again, Jared gets out of the car and closes the door.

"Sorry, Baby, the action in your back seat will have to wait for another day."

With a pat on the Impala's metal, Jared steps away.

@@@@@

Jensen's already in the front seat and talking to the driver when Jared gets into the back seat, alone despite the two men's presence.

How is it possible for a night that was supposed to be fantastic to go so wrong?

He looks out the window without paying attention to the regular route. And the conversation between the other men also doesn't draw his attention because he hates the persistent feeling of guilt even when he shouldn't feel guilty in the first place. He doesn't usually deal with his failures very well. It's always that old fear of letting people down and not living up to other people's expectations, which is what he feels right now. Countless different scenarios go through his head, but in the end, they all lead to the same result that he should have predicted this situation in the first place.

"Mr. Padalecki, is everything okay? Need help?"

The voice filters in his brain, and then Jared realizes they're in the garage, and Jensen is no longer in the front seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was distracted," he gives the driver a little smile before opening the door and getting out of the car. He says goodbye and starts walking towards the elevator. Jensen doesn't wait for him.

Silence is the big star of the night, and just today, of all days, that they got home earlier.

On days like this they usually watch a movie tangled in each other, with Jared telling all kinds of dumb jokes until Jensen gives up, dicking him so good.

Longing, Jared sighs as he watches Jensen put on his pajamas.

There is no goodnight kiss nor the broad chest against Jared's back.

The light turns off. Jared closes his eyes and sleep doesn't come, even with the familiar sound of Jensen's snoring. He's sure it takes a reasonable amount of time before tiredness wins and he falls into welcome unconsciousness.

@@@@@

The alarm goes off, and Jared’s brain takes a few seconds to remember that only Jensen is scheduled to shoot today, but the noise stops soon, and he's almost asleep again when he feels the soft touch of lips on his forehead.

@@@@@

Jensen looks at the food on his plate. Although he is not like Dean when it comes to food, he likes to enjoy a good dish, which isn't the case today. All he can think about are big and sad eyes. Those damn puppy dog eyes! Jensen's aware he behaved like an idiot yesterday, accusing Jared of something that's not even his responsibility because Jensen has always been the only one to worry about things like condoms and lube since the beginning of their relationship.

Hours later, he still doesn't know why he acted that way and with his sweet boyfriend for fuck's sake. Perhaps all of Dean's emotional charge in the last few scenes has affected him.

Using his fork, Jensen moves the food on his plate but without bringing it to his mouth.

"Is the lunch that bad?" Richard asks as he sits on a chair facing Jensen. "Should I risk it?" He looks suspiciously at his own plate.

"I'm not hungry," Jensen grunts.

Inquisitive eyes turn to him and in seconds Richard has an opinion, "Well, despite your wonderful genetics, you look like crap."

"Things didn't go as planned last night," he admits.

"Was it your fault or Jared's?"

That's why Jensen liked Richard from the moment they met, a few words are enough for the other man to understand what's going on. It's not just Dean who doesn't like a chick flick moment.

"My fault."

"These things are resolved with a melodramatic apology, along with flowers, jewelry, chocolate, or whatever shit you gay men like," he says, smiling.

Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Besides, that giant is the kindest man I know, and I'm sure nothing you've done is that unforgivable."

At least Richard is right about Jared. Jensen has witnessed, more than once, Jared's kindness leaving him in a position vulnerable, at the mercy of the worst in people. So, he hates hurting Jared. And it's why Jensen’s priority will be making things right with Jared when he gets home tonight. Having an idea of what he will need for this, Jensen feels a little better and even takes the first bite of his food.

"Good. Now I suggest you swallow it all because you'll need energy for the next scene, Ackles."

The corner of Jensen's mouth quirks up, and he hopes to finish shooting the scene as soon as possible. He has a dramatic apology to make, after all.

@@@@@

Jared wipes the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. Their apartment is spotless, although there is still nervous energy running through his body. The cleaning he did wasn't even necessary because they have a housekeeper who cleans everything once a week, but when he woke up alone and with nothing important to do, the cleaning was the only viable thing to distract his thoughts.

The idea didn't work as expected, though, and Jared feels the need to talk to someone about what happened. Some advice can be useful for his self-esteem right now. He needs to hear that nothing that happened yesterday was his fault.

His phone rings. It's Alona.

"Hi, dear. Jensen told me you're off today."

"Hi, Alona. Yes, I am."

"I could use some company. Are you up to go shopping?" She asks excitedly.

Alona practically falls from the sky. Since she was hired, they got along very well, and she's currently someone Jared considers to be a close friend. So, maybe she's the perfect person to talk about what happened yesterday.

"For sure," he says with the same animation.

"Great! I'll pick you up in half an hour."

"I'll be waiting."

@@@@@

Jared barely has enough arms to carry all the bags, not to mention the ones Alona is carrying on her own. He's no idea how anyone could need so many things. In fact, he's not a big fan of shopping unless it's watches. Jensen is the one always concerned with appearance, after all. Besides, Jared prefers comfort to beauty when it comes to clothes, an aspect that often irritates his always impeccable boyfriend.

"I need a coffee, dear. I always forget how tiring shopping is," Alona says, already leading the way to a coffee shop.

Sitting is a relief for Jared's tired legs, but he avoids a groan of satisfaction because he doesn't want to give Alona the wrong impression. Then those shrewd eyes fix on him, and the smile disappears from her face.

"Are you alright? You seem a little distracted. I'm sorry for not paying attention before. Do you want me to take you home?" She asks in a worried tone.

"No. I'm fine, and distraction is all I need now," he assures her.

A small, delicate hand reaches for his arm.

"If you need to talk..."

Talking is what Jared's been wanting since he accepted Alona's invitation. He needs someone to help him get rid of that damn guilty feeling. And as soon as Jared opens his mouth, the torrent of words comes out, which isn't restricted to facts but to everything he's been feeling since last night. "And sometimes I just wish I could lubricate naturally, like women, you know," he concludes, blushing a little with the admission.

"Oh, dear. Sex can be complicated sometimes and for everyone. For example, my husband was sick every time he smelled my milk when our first child was born."

"Really?" Jared tries not to widen his eyes at the information, but it's the first time he's heard something like that.

"Yeah, and sex was complicated during the whole time I was nursing."

"I'm sorry about that, Al." He's sincere about this because empathy is something intrinsic to him, sometimes a blessing, other times a curse.

"It's okay. When our second child was born, though, he didn't have the same problem, which was a lot better. I mean that not everything is perfect, and it's not anyone's fault, but talking about it's essential. Also, the Jensen I know loves the ground you walk on and probably already has everything planned to make things right with you."

"Do you think so?"

"Absolutely! And lubrication isn't a magic button that we press during sex." She laughs, and Jared ends up laughing too. "Many things can influence a woman's lubrication, such as medicines, menopause, contraceptives, and even food. So, it isn't uncommon for women to also need lube."

How has he never heard of any of this before? Maybe because he knew he liked boys from a young age. There were no identity crises with him, and although he loves all women in his life, he never felt sexual attraction to women.

"I had no idea," he admits.

"Well, sex is wonderful, but it has its problems."

"I agree." Both laugh and the waitress arrives to take their orders.

As soon as they order and the waitress walks away, Alona looks at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know something that can help with your little problem, however."

That makes Jared curious.

"What would it be?"

"Have you heard about pre-lubing?"

"Nope."

Jared likes to be in serious relationships and has always been fortunate to get involved with tops who like foreplay, and it's no different with Jensen, so this is the first time he's heard about pre-lubing.

"Some of my friends are adept at the practice, and they seem to like it very much. Maybe it could be something interesting for you." She looks hopeful. "I'll add you to some groups on Facebook. I'm sure you'll find good research material there."

"Are you sure you are heterosexual, Al?" Jared jokes, getting a laugh out of Alona.

"I'm just well connected, my dear friend. And I have to confess my most interesting friends are gay."

"I can relate to that," he says, laughing.


End file.
